The present invention relates to a rotary internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an engine which provides a second burning process during each cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,107, also invented by the instant inventor, discloses a rotary internal combustion engine with two rotors adjacent to each other by their outer walls. Though the structure of the invention was new, several disadvantages exist, e.g., (1) a large space requirement resulted from the spatial arrangement of rotors, (2) poor airtightness owing to a small contact surface area between the rotary components, and (3) air pollution rendered by the incompleteness of combustion of fuels. In view of these disadvantages, the inventor invented another rotary internal combustion engine with further improvements to overcome these problems.
A conventional rotary engine is shown in FIG. 26. Such rotary engine includes a compression vane 024, an eccentric rotor 014 and a housing 010. The compression vane and the housing are coaxially arranged. The eccentric rotor contacts an inner wall of the housing to define a chamber 061, whereby when the rotor rotates, the volume of the chamber on opposite sides of the compression vane is changed, wherein the right side volume is increased while the left side volume is reduced so as to create a suction and compression effect.
FIG. 27 shows two halves of the rotary engine, wherein the left half works to compress the fuel/air mixture while the right half works to create power. These two halves are symmetric with respect to projecting line 000. When the compression vane 024 rotates to the position shown in the left figure in the direction of the arrow, the air/fuel mixture is compressed in chamber 061 with a compression ratio of about 10:1. This is like the piston of a piston engine compresses the gas at the top dead center point. The left figure is mirrored into the right figure with respect to line 000 in the same rotating direction, then the power chamber is formed. In the right figure, the high pressure fuel/air mixture chamber (for ignition) is denoted by 062, the housing is denoted by 10-1, the power vane is denoted by 025, while the eccentric rotor is denoted by 015. The following is a description of how the high pressure fuel/air mixture in chamber 061 is transferred to the chamber 062 for ignition and burning.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,275,619 of Smiley discloses an engine having a rotor composed of two connected cylinder with different diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,306,699 of Johanson discloses an engine having two rotors, each of which has three vanes. The burning angle thereof is less than 120 degrees.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,568 of Grover discloses an engine having two rotors, each of which has two vanes. The engine works in such a manner that the first rotor compresses the fuel/air mixture in the upper half cylinder thereof into the lower half cylinder of the second rotor to create power. The second rotor works in the same way. The two rotors cooperate with each other. The burning angle thereof is less than 180 degrees.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,465 of Stookey discloses an engine having two rotors, each of which has three vanes. The first rotor compresses a gas through an intermediate device into the second rotor. The burning angle is less than 120 degrees.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,111 of Lester discloses an engine having two rotors, each of which has two vanes. The operation thereof is substantially similar to that of Johanson with the difference that the vane is extensive and the cylinder is non-circular. The burning angle thereof is less than 180 degrees.
U.S. Pat. No. 710,884 of Roques discloses an engine having two rotors, each of which has one vane. The operation thereof is that the first rotor compresses the gas into a storing tank and the second rotor takes out the gas from the storing tank. This is like a generator stores electricity in a battery and a motor takes out the electricity from the battery. The burning angle thereof is more than 180 degrees.